


Microcosm of an Angel

by Wilted_roses02



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance, lindsey way - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lynz - Freeform, Wholesome, gynz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilted_roses02/pseuds/Wilted_roses02
Summary: The angel of death has been around as long as life itself, but she’s always worked alone. Until she met him.
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Older than life itself

The angel of death had taken on many names over the centuries, but one thing had always stuck. Many thought she was there to steal souls away, a demon born of despair and sorrow to take them from their home with spite and malice. However, they couldnt have been more wrong. The angel of death was a kindred spirit, a beautiful creature as old as the earth itself. As long as there was life, there was her. Her purpose was not to devastate and hurt, but to help and heal torn, broken souls. She had gone by many names, but her name now was Lynz. 

Ever since humanity began, there were angels sent to watch over them. Each person was given a guardian angel. Lynz was rarely assigned to anyone, as her job was to coax tormented souls all over the world to her side of the veil, but from time to time she was assigned to someone special.  
Over the millennia, she had seen countless faces, welcomed thousands home, but she had always worked alone.

Until him.


	2. As Pieces of Cloud Dissolve in Sunlight

Time had never really seemed to have an impact on Lynz, or many of the angels around her age. Once it’s been millennia since the last growth spurt, forgetting the concept was quite easy. She went wherever she was needed, whenever she was needed, and often the days and nights and years blurred together. Some lifetimes and some deaths became more prominent in her memory, but she never completely forgot anyone’s life. In her eyes, memory was sacred. Many might be forgotten on Earth, but Lynz made a point to remember all those she brought home. 

She had always loved being a guardian, and she knew that every single person she protected had some light in them, regardless of how terrible they may act. This time she was assigned to a baby named Gerard. It was a curious name and she knew he was going to be something like she had never seen before. 

As she always was when she was a guardian, she was so excited for the little one to be born, and when he was she was filled with elation. She knew one day she would, eventually, have to lead gerard to her side of the veil, but she wasn’t worried about that now. she already felt something for this child, a desire to keep him safe and protected.

She also felt something she hadn’t before. In all her millennia of guarding and helping spirits, she had never felt something quite like this. It was a fluttering in her heart. She pushed it aside and decided she would think about it later.

If anyone in the hospital room could see the way the angel of death was looking at Gerard, no one would think she caused suffering and pain. Lynz looked at Gerard with nothing but love in her eyes, as if knowing she was going to protect him his whole life was the only thing she had ever wanted. Already there was something different about this kid, something that Lynz couldn’t quite put her finger on. Regardless, her job now was to protect him until his day came.

There was no way of knowing exactly when they day was, but Lynz would know when it came. 

Her job was easy when the ones she was guarding were babies. She still stood right by him every second, comforting him when he cried and whispering sweet things in his ear. Once he was old enough to crawl, her job became a little more difficult. 

He was young, not quite 10 months old, when he learned to crawl. A few times he would come dangerously close to the edge of the stairs, and she would redirect him someplace safer. Once, he got into the cabinet with cleaning solutions in it.  
‘No, no little one,’ Lynz said calmly, ‘it’s not your time. Let’s go back to your mom, ok?’  
Reluctantly, Gerard crawled back to his mother, who was talking to a friend of hers. 

Soon, he learned to walk, which brought about more trouble. He stumbled around his family’s small house, getting into things and causing problems. Lynz wished that she could protect Gerard so much that he’d never be in pain, but she knew she couldn’t do that. Her job was to keep gerard from dying until his time, not to keep him sheltered.  
When he did get hurt, she was always there to help him through it. She was the little voice in his head that whispered reassuring things, the one who told him he could get through it.


	3. conversations with the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been a hot minute since i uploaded i’ve been lazy af lmao  
> but here’s the (short bc apparently i can’t write a long one) chapter!

there are only three times one can hear or see angels: when they are too young to hear the negative voice in their head, when they die, or when they’re near death, two of which would be Lynz’s voice. But one can feel angels. A guardian angel is that gut feeling that something isnt right. They’re the opposite of anxiety, a feeling of peace until need be. 

Gerard’s younger years were filled playing with his ‘imaginary’ friend, the voice in his head that always seemed to be there to entertain him, and to comfort him when he was hurt. 

From the start, Lynz talked to Gerard more than most angels. There was something different about him that she’d never seen before, something encapsulating and intriguing. 

As a kid, Gerard went outside a lot. He loved to play in the mud with his action figures, and catch little insects living in the grass. He’d run around playing pretend and ride his trike down the hill. Once, he got brave enough to venture over to the next street. There was a typical cardboard cutout of a house, but the man who lived inside was anything but typical. Lynz couldn’t put her finger on it, ,but there was something off about him. He was sitting on the porch, attempting to revive a wilted floower with some water, and when he saw Gerard he winked at him.

“let’s go back to the house ok? Mom’s probably done with dinner.” Lynz said to him. 

“okay! But i wanna come back here tomorrow!”

“I don’t know, Gee, it’s kinda freaky,” She said, without realizing she just gave him his new nickname.  
“I know! That’s what makes it cool! And I like that name! it’s fun!” he said with the enthusiasm of a child his age. 

“we’ll see how we feel tomorrow, how ‘bout that Gee? And you can be called whatever you want, just ask!” 

Lynz made a note to try her best to keep Gerard away from the winking man, and to keep calling him Gee. They rode home together, Gerard on his trike and Lynz floating close behind. 

School hadn’t started yet, and life was good. Just her, Gerard, and his family. Things were peaceful. Gerard had outgrown lullabies and bedtime stories, but when he couldn’t sleep, Lynz was always there to whisper poems, stories, and sometimes songs, into his ear until he slept.


End file.
